Dolph Ziggler
Plik:459px-dolph_ziggler_milwaukee_0_crop_340x234.jpg Nicholas Theodore "Nick" Nemeth, pseud. Dolph Ziggler (ur. 27 lipca 1980 w Cleveland) – amerykański wrestler występujący w WWE w rosterze RAW Kariera amatorska Nemeth uczęszczał do St. Edward High School w Lakewood, Ohio gdzie był amatorskim zapaśnikiem i był rekordzistą szkoły w liczbie pinów w karierze – 83. Walczył w Kent State University, gdzie ustalił rekord największej liczby zwycięstw w karierze w historii drużynowej. Rekord Nicka został pobity w 2006 roku i do 2010 roku cały czas plasuje się na drugim miejscu w Kent State. W swojej karierze Ziggler wygrał 121 razy pomiędzy 2000 a 2003 rokiem. Był trzykrotnym mistrzem "All-Mid-American Conference", wygrywając turniej (wagowo – do 75 kg, czyli 165 funtów) w 2000, w 2002 i w 2003 roku i od 2010 roku jest ostatnim zapaśnikiem z Kent State Univeristy, który zdobył trzy amatorskie mistrzostwa w zapasach. W czasie uczęszczania do St Edwards, jego drużyna wygrała National Championships dwa razy. World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling i RAW (2004-2006) Nemeth podpisał kontrakt z World Wrestling Entertainment w 2004 roku. Został przydzielony do tzw. rozwojówki - Ohio Valley Wrestling, gdzie zadebiutował jako Nick Nemeth. Rozpoczął wtedy feud z Paulem Burchillem i wyzwał go na pojedynek o mistrzostwo telewizyjne OVW, który przegrał. Nemeth został przeniesiony do posteru RAW. 19 września 2005 zadebiutował w telewizji na Sunday Night Heat. Został pomocnikiem Chavo Guerrero. Debiut ringowy Nemetha przypadł również na jeden z epizodów Sunday Night Heat, gdzie łącząc siły z Chavo, zmierzył się z Sheltonem Benjaminem i Mattem Strikerem. Po śmierci Eddiego Guerrero Nemeth nie grał dalej roli partnera Chavo. Po kilku miesiącach walk w meczach nieemitowanych w TV Nemeth został wysłany z powrotem do OVW. 1. powrót do OVW, Spirit Squad (2006) Pod koniec 2005 roku Nemeth stał się częścią frakcji Spirit Squad, grupy pięciu zapaśników-cheerleaderów, i przyjął imię Nicky. Członkowie Spirit Squad trenowali z prawdziwymi cheerleaderami i gimnastykami, by ich postacie były bardziej wiarygodne. 23 stycznia 2006 roku, grupa miała swój debiut w telewizji, pojawiając się na RAW i pomagając Jonathanowi Coachmanowi wygrać mecz przeciw Jerry’emu "The Kingowi" Lawrerowi, dopingując Coachmana i rozpraszając jego przeciwnika. Grupa stała się później częścią feudu trwającego między Vincem McMahonem i Shawnem Michaelsem. Nikczemny McMahon kazał im wielokrotnie atakować HBK’a oraz umieszczał ich w Handicap Matchach przeciwko niemu. Squad walczył również w dywizji Tag Team, a 3 kwietnia na RAW zostali mistrzami świata Tag Teamów, kiedy Kenny i Mikey, z pomocą z zewnątrz, pokonali Big Showa i Kane’a. Po zdobyciu mistrzostwa, wszystkich pięciu członków Spirit Squad uznano za mistrzów. W maju McMahon zarządził kolejny Handicap Match, Spirit Squad przeciw Michaelsowi. Mecz się jednak nie zaczął, ponieważ Spirit Squad zaatakował Michaelsa i kontuzjował mu kolano. McMahon przyprowadził do ringu Triple H’a, by ten zaatakował Michaelsa młotem, jednak Triple H stanął po stronie Michaelsa, co doprowadziło odnowienia D-Generation X i feudu ze Spirit Squad. W czasie, w którym toczył się feud z DX, Squad zmagał się również z innymi drużynami w dywizji Tag Team, skutecznie broniąc mistrzostwa przeciwko zespołom takim jak Jim Duggan i Eugene czy Snitsky i Val Venis. Następnie rozpoczęli długi feud z The Highlanders, których ostatecznie pokonali, zachowując mistrzostwa. Squad później rozpoczął złą passę, gdy każdy z członków przegrywał z Rickiem Flairem na kolejnych epizodach RAW. WWE ogłosiło wtedy, że Flair i legenda WWE, wybrana przez widzów, staną do walki ze Spirit Squad na Cyber Sunday, a stawką będą pasy Tag Team. Fani wybrali Roddy’ego Pipera, który wraz z Flairem pokonał Kenny’ego i Mikey’a. Grupa rozpadła się 27 listopada, kiedy Spirit Squad został pokonany przez DX i Flaira w 3-na-5 Handicap Matchu. Później tej nocy, Triple H i Shawn Michaels umieścili wszystkich członków teamu w skrzyni opieczętowanej "OVW, Louisville, Kentucky", jako nawiązanie do „federacji”, z której Squad pochodził. 2. powrót do OVW (2007) Nemeth wrócił do OVW 17 stycznia 2007 ponownie jako Nick, wraz z Mikiem Mondo tworząc team Pack Frat. Para współpracowała z Mikiem Kruelem w meczu przeciw Sethowi Skyfire, Shawnowi Spearsowi, i Cody’emu Runnelsowi. Zespół rozpadł się niedługo potem, by powstać znowu w sierpniu tego samego roku. Florida Championship Wrestling (2007-2008) Pod koniec sierpnia, Nemeth i Mondo zostali przeniesieni do FCW. Podczas swojego debiutu tam, Nemeth zdobył przydomek "The Natural" („Naturalny”) i pokonał Hade’a Vansena. Nemeth na początku 2008 roku zmienił swój nick na "Nic Nemeth" i dołączył do teamu Brada Allena. 22 marca, Nemeth i Allen zdobyli pasy mistrzowskie Tag Teamów FCW, pokonując Eddiego Colóna i Erica Péreza. 15 kwietnia stracili pasy po przegranej walce z dawnymi mistrzami. W kwietniu i maju 2008, Nemeth walczył w kilku nieemitowanych w TV meczach na RAW, przegrywając kilka razy z Kofim Kingstonem i R-Truthem. Wkrótce potem Nemeth zaczął działać w teamie z Gavinem Spearsem. Para pokonała Colóna i Péreza, wygrywając 16 sierpnia pasy Tag Teamów, ale stracili je na rzecz Heatha Millera i Joe Henniga niecały miesiąc później. Zmiany rosteru na SmackDown! i mistrz interkontynentalny (2008–2011) 15 września 2008, Nemeth ponownie zadebiutował na RAW, tym razem jako Dolph Ziggler. 10 października Nemeth został po raz pierwszy zawieszony (na 30 dni). Powrócił na RAW 17 listopada w segmencie z Reyem Mysterio i Shawnem Michaelsem. W swojej pierwszej walce na RAW przegrał z Batistą. W następnym tygodniu Ziggler zmierzył się z R-Truthem w matchu nieemitowanym w TV. Walkę wygrał przez wyliczenie pozaringowe. W następnym tygodniu na RAW pokonał Charliego Haasa. 15 kwietnia 2009, Ziggler został przeniesiony na SmackDown. Zadebiutował 17 kwietnia, pokonując mistrza Stanów Zjednoczonych, Montela Vontaviousa Portera i w następnym tygodniu zażądał meczu o pas. Walka odbyła się na SmackDown, 1 maja. Zigglerowi jednak nie udało się wygrać. Ziggler rozpoczął następnie rywalizację z The Great Khalim, przegrywając przez dyskwalifikację, po tym jak zaatakował go krzesłem. W poszukiwaniu zemsty Khali zaczął wychodzić na ring w trakcie i po meczach Zigglera. W ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni Ziggler pokonał Khaliego przez wyliczenie i dyskwalifikację, po tym jak Khali uderzył go krzesłem. Na gali Bash Ziggler pokonał Khaliego przez przypięcie, po ingerencji Kane’a. Ziggler następnie wszedł w relacje z divą Marią, jednocześnie rozpoczynając rywalizację z mistrzem interkontynentalnym Rey’em Mysterio, który pokonał Zigglera na Night of Champions i Summer Slam, broniąc tytułu. We wrześniu Mysterio stracił pas na rzecz Johna Morrisona. Ziggler rywalizował wciąż o pas, nieskutecznie próbując zdobyć go na Hell in a Cell. 26 lutego 2010 roku Ziggler pokonał Morrisona i R-Trutha w meczu kwalifikującym do udziału w Money in the Bank Matchu na WrestleManii XXVI, ale ostatecznie nie udało mu się zdobyć walizki. W czerwcu rozpoczął romans z Vickie Guerrero, która zaczęła towarzyszyć mu przy ringu. 9 lipca Ziggler pokonał Chavo Guerrero i MVP w meczu kwalifikującym do udziału w SmackDown Money in the Bank Matchu na gali o tej samej nazwie, na której po raz kolejny nie udało mu się wygrać. 28 lipca na SmackDown Ziggler pokonał Kofiego Kingstona i po raz pierwszy w karierze zdobył mistrzostwo interkontynentalne. Na Summer Slam obronił mistrzostwo przeciw Kingstonowi, ponieważ walka zakończyła się remisem, z powodu ingerencji grupy Nexus. Ziggler ponownie obronił pas na Night of Champions przeciwko Kofiemu, jak również przeciwko Kavalowi na Survivor Series. W listopadzie Ziggler został ogłoszony opiekunem czwartego sezonu NXT, a jego podopiecznym miał być Jacob Novak. Na TLC Ziggler skutecznie obronił pas w starciu z drabiną przeciw Kingstonowi i Jackowi Swaggerowi. 4 stycznia 2011 na NXT Ziggler wygrał Battle Royal i uzyskał prawo do wyboru nowego podopiecznego. Wybrał Byrona Saxtona. Jego poprzedni uczeń, Novak, został wyeliminowany tej samej nocy. Pościg za mistrzostwem świata wagi ciężkiej (2011) Na nagraniu SmackDown, 4 stycznia, Ziggler stracił pas mistrza interkontynentalnego w pojedynku z Kingstonem, po pięciu miesiącach „panowania”. Tej samej nocy Ziggler wygrał Fatal-4-Way Match, którego stawką było miano 1. pretendenta do mistrzostwa świata wagi ciężkiej. W pojedynku brali udział także Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre oraz Big Show. Ziggler otrzymał szansę na zdobycie pasa. Na gali Royal Rumble zmierzył się z ówczesnym mistrzem – Edgem, ale nie udało mu się wygrać. 4 lutego dziewczyna Zigglera - Vickie Guerrero, która była jednocześnie General Managerem SmackDown, ogłosiła, że Spear, który był akcją kończącą Edge’a, jest od tej pory zakazany i jeśli Ostateczny Oportunista użyje go podczas walki rewanżowej Dolpha, ten automatycznie zostanie ogłoszony nowym mistrzem. W międzyczasie drugi podopieczny Zigglera, Byron Saxton, został wyeliminowany z NXT. 11 lutego Ziggler odbył walkę rewanżową o mistrzostwo, jednak znowu został przypięty przez Edge’a, po tym jak mistrz użył Speara. 14 lutego na RAW Guerrero ogłosiła, że Edge nie jest już mistrzem, bo użył ruchu, który był zakazany. 18 lutego na SmackDown Vickie zwolniła Edge’a, twierdząc że zaatakował Managera SmackDown – Theodore’a Longa. Później tej nocy miała miejsce koronacja Zigglera na nowego mistrza. Ceremonię zakłócił jednak powrót Longa, który ponownie zatrudnił Edge’a i dał mu prawo do rewanżu, które oportunista wykorzystał, odzyskując mistrzostwo. Po meczu Long zwolnił i Zigglera, i Vickie. Przeniesienie na RAW i mistrz Stanów Zjednoczonych (2011) 7 marca na RAW Ziggler pokonał Johna Morrisona. Zigglerowi towarzyszyła Vickie, która również została przeniesiona na RAW. Ziggler wraz z Vickie i LayCool (Laylą i Michelle McCool) rozpoczął następnie rywalizację z Morrisonem, Trish Stratus i gościem z „Ekipy z New Jersey” – Snooki. Rywalizacja zakończyła się na WrestleManii 27, gdzie dwie drużyny zmierzyły się w 6-osobowym mieszanym meczu, który team Zigglera przegrał. 18 kwietnia Vickie zaprezentowała "nowego i ulepszonego" Dolpha. Ziggler wyszedł z krótko ściętymi, brązowymi włosami i przegrał z Evanem Bournem. Nemeth wrócił do starego koloru włosów już tydzień później. Ziggler pokonał mistrza Stanów Zjednoczonych Kofiego Kingstona 30 maja na RAW, co doprowadziło do walki o pas na Capitol Punishment, którą Ziggler wygrał, zdobywając swoje pierwsze mistrzostwo Stanów Zjednoczonych. Po tym, jak Jack Swagger zaproponował Vickie Guerrero, że powinna powiększyć liczbę osób w swojej stajni, zazdrosny Ziggler zaczął rywalizować ze Swaggerem. To, w połączeniu z równoczesnym feudem Zigglera z Alexem Riley’em, doprowadziło do walki na Night of Champions, gdzie Ziggler obronił mistrzostwo w Fatal-4-Way Matchu przeciw Swaggerowi, Riley’owi i Morrisonowi. 19 września Ziggler przegrał mecz przeciw Zackowi Ryderowi, gdy Hugh Jackman pomógł Ryderowi, nokautując Zigglera. Później tej nocy Guerrero oficjalnie zaczęła współpracować ze Swaggerem, który zaczął ingerować w mecze Zigglera, pomagając mu wygrać. Ziggler i Swagger bezskutecznie próbowali pokonać Air Boom na Hell in a Cell i Vengeance. Na Vengeance Ziggler obronił również mistrzostwo Stanów Zjednoczonych w meczu przeciw Ryderowi. To samo udało mu się na Survivor Series w walce z Morrisonem. Na TLC Ziggler przegrał z Ryderem, tracąc pas Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kariera solowa i pościg za mistrzostwem WWE (2011–obecnie) 26 grudnia na RAW Ziggler pokonał CM Punka w Gauntlet Matchu i zyskał miano pretendenta do tytułu mistrzowskiego WWE. 2 stycznia 2012 Ziggler otrzymał szansę na pas. Walkę wygrał przez wyliczenie pozaringowe, gdyż Laurinaitis ponownie interweniował. Chociaż Ziggler nie wygrał mistrzostwa, opuścił arenę z tytułem, jakby celebrował swoje zwycięstwo. Życie prywatne Nemeth był fanem profesjonalnego wrestlingu już w wieku 5 lat, kiedy wziął udział w wrestlingowym show w Richland Coliseum i w wieku 12 lat zdecydował, że zostanie profesjonalnym wrestlerem. Nick ma młodszego brata Ryana, który również uprawia tę dyscyplinę sportu. Jego brat także podpisał umowę z WWE. Nemeth studiował na Kent State University, gdzie specjalizował się w naukach politycznych. Przed swoim tryoutem w WWE, Nemeth mieszkał w Phoenix, w Arizonie i uczęszczał do szkoły prawa w Arizona State University. Nick cały czas utrzymuje dobry kontakt z jego byłymi partnerami ze Spirit Squad, szczególnie z Michaelem Brendli, z którym mieszkał na Florydzie do 2008 roku. 3 listopada 2009 Nemeth wziął udział w odcinku programu Deal or No Deal razem z Marią Kanellis i Eve Torres. Następnie, 9 sierpnia 2010 pojawił się w Lopez Tonight. Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:OVW Kategoria:SmackDown! dawniej Kategoria:RAW Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Zawodnik Kategoria:Zawodnicy